Worldwide
by creddie cailey kogan supporter
Summary: "I'll be thinking about you worldwide..." Kogan/Jarlos fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Worldwide**

**Chapter 1  
><strong>

Logan began pacing his room. He had sent in numerous applications to prep schools. But there was one school that immediately caught his attention. But the one big problem, was that it was in Paris.

St. Martin's Prep school in Paris was where all the future doctors went to. They would learn from doctors about various procedures, the world of medicine, and all the essentials needed to become a doctor. It was the perfect preparation for medical school. But two problems stood in his way.

First, was he needed to pass the interview. Logan was nervous about this phase. But the second problem was the worst. How was he going to tell his best friends that he might move to go to school in a foreign country? Logan sighed.

Meanwhile across town, James was at Roque records. Surprisingly, Gustavo had wanted to talk to him.

"James…enter…" Gustavo said.

"Gustavo what the heck is this all about..I mean you call me in here without the other guys…I mean I don't know about you but I find that really weird…" James said.

"We called to speak with you because this has nothing to do with your music career…" Kelly explained.

"Then what is this all about?" James asked.

"This is about a future on the big screen…" Gustavo said.

"Our company has decided to open a production company called Roque Productions...Since Big Time Rush is no more, I decided I wanted to move on to greater things…Like produce movies…And trust me James Diamond this movie will definitely kick start your acting career…" Kelly explained.

"Tell me more…" James said as he pulled up a chair.

"We just approved a script for a movie written by the one and only Steven Spielberg…" Kelly said.

"Oh my god…" James whispered.

"I know…That was our reaction too…" Gustavo said.

"What's the movie about?" James asked intrigued.

"This movie is about a teenage spy a.k.a. you…as he falls in love with a beautiful girl…but things shake up when he introduces her to his world of secrecy, crime, and it's sure to be an adventure for all…And nor only that… but word on the street is your co-star is none other than Michaela Gomez." Kelly explained.

"From Wizards of Rodeo Drive?" James asked intrigued.

"The one and only…" Gustavo said.

"Oh my god…She's like the hottest teen actress out there…Every 16 year old guy would die to work alongside her…" James said.

"But here's the catch…" Gustavo said.

"What could possibly be wrong with this picture? I mean I finally get my face on the big screen…that's been my dream since I was 6…" James said smiling.

"It shoots in Paris for six months…" Gustavo said.

"Now Spielberg doesn't expect an answer from for another 48 hours…I want you to think about this clearly…" Kelly said.

James was faced with a humongous dilemma on his hands. He twirled around a ring that was on his left hand. It was a promise ring that he had given Carlos. That's right. Him and Carlos had officially been going out for almost a year now. Next week would mark their one year anniversary.

"You guys…I can't…" James sighed.

"Huh?" Kelly and Gustavo both said.

"I can't take this offer…" James said. It killed him to turn down such a big movie.

"Why not?" Gustavo asked. "It's Spielberg for the love of God…" Gustavo said.

"Guys..I can't leave Carlos here by himself for six months…" James said.

"James…this is a big opportunity for you…at least think about it…." Kelly said.

"I'm sorry but my decisions final…" James said walking away.

Carlos was finally happy to be home. He had just finished another day of college.. Yes that's right…Carlos Garcia went to UCLA. He had discovered his dream of becoming a film director and screenwriter. One day, he hoped to write movies that James would be starring in. Carlos had been writing many different movie projects for his classes. He was proud of all of them. As he opened his laptop to work on another script, he noticed the front door opened.

"Hey Jay…" Carlos smiled as he stood up to kiss his boyfriend.

"God I love you…" James whispered.

"Jay…Is there something wrong?" Carlos asked.

"It's nothing…" Jay smiled. "So how was class today?"

"Fun…I'm working on another script…I just hope one of my scripts will end up on the big screen…" Carlos said as he sat on the couch.

"And I could be the lead in one of your movies…" James smiled.

"That was the dream…" Carlos smiled as he kissed James once again.

The next week was Carlos and James' first year anniversary. They were both sitting on the rooftop of the Palm Woods enjoying their romantic meal. James' decision of turning down the movie deal was killing him. He wanted to play that part more than anything. As he looked at Carlos, he knew that he wanted to play the part in the movie. He needed his face to be on the big screen.

"Jay is something bothering you?" Carlos asked.

"Why do you think something is bothering me? I'm just fine…" James said.

"Jay…I know you…We've been together for a year…" Carlos smiled.

"I just feel like I've made a huge mistake in my life…and I may not get the chance to make it right…" James said.

"What are you talking about Jay?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos…I was offered a movie deal by Gustavo and Kelly…" James said. "But I turned it down because I didn't want to leave you here for six months…" James said. "But recently, I've had the feeling that I've made a huge mistake in turning down the movie deal…" James said.

"What are you saying?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos…I love you…I do…But this is my dream…I have to go to London to shoot this movie or I'll regret it for the rest of my life…" James said.

"And your letting go of love to accomplish your dream…" Carlos said.

"Carlos I didn't want it to end this way…But you and I both don't believe in long distance relationships…" James said.

"I feel like such an idiot…" Carlos said. "I love you Jamie…If you had to do this movie, we could have worked out a long distance relationship…" Carlos said.

"I'm sorry Carlos…But with the time difference…and me being busy shooting, and you being busy with your schoolwork…I don't see how we could find the time to continue our relationship…" James said.

"So what your saying is that our relationship is over now?" Carlos asked.

"I'm sorry…" James said.

"Look Jay…I'm not mad at you…If anything I commend you for giving up love to chase your dream..." Carlos said as he walked towards the ledge of the roof to look over the city lights.

"Carlos…I really am sorry…" James said.

"No I get it…" Carlos said as he wiped a few stray tears running down his cheeks. "This is your dream Jay,…" Carlos said facing him. "Who am I to stand in the way of that?" Carlos whispered.

"Carlos…" James sighed.

"Here…" Carlos said as he placed his promise ring into his hand.

"Carlos…the promise ring…why?" James asked.

"Give it to someone who will love you unconditionally…" Carlos said as new tears made their way down his cheeks. "But just so you know…they'll never love you as much as I did…" Carlos said running away from the scene.

James was left sitting in the chair. His whole relationship flashed before his eyes. Those were the times when he was truly happy. Now he threw that all away when he chose his dream over the guy who he fell in love with the first time he laid eyes on him.

"I guess good things have to come to an end…" James said. He let a few tears flow down his cheeks when he looked down at the two rings.

Carlos slammed the door to the apartment shut. He hated Gustavo for offering James the opportunity to chase his dreams. Now he lost the best thing that had happened to him. Carlos sobbed when he looked at his bare finger that no longer held the ring. It was simply a confirmation that he could never get James back. As soon as James got involved in the movie, he would never come back.

The next day, James was sitting in Roque Records once again. This time he had a thick contract in his hands. As James took a deep breath, he signed the contract. He was officially off to London to chase his dreams.

**AN: Anyone notice the Wizards References I made lol and this is a Kogan/Jarlos fanfics…both of my fave couples…Review please…I'm so stoked to work on this project and Big Time Regret… I know Kendall made no appearance in this chapter...all will be explained on the next chapter...and one more person will be going to the third place mentioned in the song...or at least get the chance to...  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Worldwide…**

**Chapter 2: **

It was exactly one week after the big breakup between James and Carlos. Kendall and Logan were both walking home from a long day at the recording studio. Kendall had been so glad that Big Time Rush was so successful. He was happy that he had Logan there to be there for him. He didn't know what he would do if he wasn't there for him.

Logan on the other hand, was still juggling the choice of going to the prep school in Paris. He knew that it would be good for his career. But he didn't know if he could live without his three best friends. They had been there for him ever since he was in pre-school. He met Kendall when he was one, and Kendall and Logan met James when they was three. But most importantly was Camille. He had been dating her ever since the prom that was held at the Palm Woods and that was a year and a half ago. Logan didn't want to go on if Camille wasn't there by his side.

"Something bothering you Logan? You seem kind of quiet.." Kendall said.

"No…It's nothing…" Logan said.

"Oh come on…We've been best friends for half of our lives… I think I know when something is bothering you…" Kendall laughed.

"O.k. It's this prep school thing that's got me going crazy…" Logan sighed.

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"It's because I got an interview for a prep school in…Paris…" Logan sighed.

"Really?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah…" Logan sighed as he sat down on one of the empty benches.

"Logan…I…I don't believe this…Congratulations!" Kendall smiled.

"Thanks I guess…but I don't know if I got in just yet…" Logan said.

"What do you mean? You're the smartest kid I know…and you'll make an amazing doctor…No doubt about it…" Kendall smiled.

"Thanks for the support…But I still need to pass the interview…" Logan said.

"You'll do fine…" Kendall smiled.

"Hey Kendall…" Logan said.

"Yeah?" Kendall asked.

"Do you remember the promise the two of us made when we were three?" Logan asked.

"How could I forget?" Kendall sighed. "We promised each other that we would always be the best of friends no matter what." Kendall smiled.

"Do you think that we could still keep that promise? Even if…you know…I'm in another country?" Logan asked.

"Of course we can…" Kendall smiled. "Remember the time when I had to go on a family trip with my parents for a whole month?" Kendall laughed.

"I called your mom's cell phone every single night…I bet she was not happy about that at all was she?" Logan laughed.

"Trust me when she saw the bill when we came back she let me have it…" Kendall laughed. "But I know one thing for sure…we are not calling each other…" Kendall and Logan both laughed.

"I really am going to miss moments like this if I get the placement…" Logan sighed. "Me and you could always talk about almost anything…" Logan smiled.

"That's true…That's probably because the two of us have been friends since the time we met at the Ice Cream parlor, and I gave you my Vanilla Ice Cream when you accidentally dropped yours." Kendall smiled. "17 years of friendship huh? Boy time sails by so fast…" Kendall said.

"I'm not willing to throw that all out the window…" Logan said.

"Who said we have to throw our friendship out the window?" Kendall asked.

"Kendall come on…I might be busy with things in Paris…and lets face it…you have your hearts on staying here in Cali. I'm just so scared that we will move on with our lives and forget about each other…." Logan admitted.

"Logie that will never happen…" Kendall smiled. "You're my bestest friend ever…How could I possibly forget you?" Kendall said.

"But you have to admit…We won't be keeping in contact very much with me halfway across the world…" Logan said.

"That is true…But what really matters is what's in here…" Kendall said as he placed a finger to Logan's heart. "And in here…" Kendall said placing the finger to Logan's head. "We'll be best friends through heart and in out minds…" Kendall said. Logan threw himself at Kendall and hugged him tightly.

The truth was, Kendall had been having feelings for Logan ever since he had laid eyes on him. He had been dying to tell the brunette forever. As soon as Carlos admitted to liking James, Kendall took that risk. But that same day, Logan walked in with Camille. They had become a couple. Kendall felt his heart shatter. He had wanted Logan since he first met him, and then Camille marched into the picture and simply stole him away. But one week later, Kendall had met his angel. His name was Byron Price. He was one of the newer stars on Newtown High. He played Jo's new love interest on the show. Kendall was actually happy his whole relationship with Jo was over. They had broken up, simply because they didn't feel the spark anymore. Kendall was happy with Byron. But he would always love his Logan.

Logan smiled to himself. If he told Camille all about the prep school in Paris, she would be so happy for him. Logan knew that Camille had supported him throughout the process of choosing medical schools. There was also a chance that Camille could be joining him in Paris. She had a movie deal and she was desperate for the part. Logan smiled. He couldn't believe how lucky he had gotten when he had gotten together with Camille. The sound of his phone rang.

"Hey Logie…" Camille said.

"Hey…I was just about to call you…" Logan smiled.

"Listen I have some exciting news…I got the part in the movie!" Camille squealed.

"That's awesome!" Logan smiled. "Now I really want to get into that prep school in Paris France…" Logan said.

"Wait…I thought you were talking about Paris Texas…" Camille said.

"But I thought you were filming in Paris France…" Logan said.

"Logie…what are we going to do?" Camille said.

"Listen…where are you right now?" Logan asked.

"I just got off the set from the soap that I'm working on…" Camille replied.

"Can you meet me in the coffee shop across from the Palm Woods?" Logan asked.

"Yeah…I'll be there in about 20 minutes…" Camille said.

"Perfect…" Logan smiled.

"I love you…" Camille replied.

"Yeah…Me too…" Logan replied.

As Logan hung up the phone he sighed. He couldn't believe that he and Camille were filming in two different Paris's. As of now, he hated the Texas people for naming a city that was already taken.

"I take it Camille's filming in Paris number two?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah…" Logan sighed. "Kendall what on earth do I do?"

"Just listen to your heart Logie…" Kendall smiled. "Look I gotta bolt…Byron wants to meet me in 20…" Kendall said pulling Logan in for a hug. "I hope everything works out for you buddy…" Kendall smiled.

Back in apartment 2J, James was packing his suitcases. He was going to be leaving for London that night. James sighed. He missed his Latino so much. If only he could have talked things through with him, then he would be able to still call him his boyfriend. He glanced at the promise rings that he had left on the table. He knew that he was never going to find anyone that he loved even more than Carlos Garcia. As James began to pack his bandanas, he noticed that Carlos' favorite one was still sitting on the bed. He was fighting with his conscience. Should he keep it, or just let Carlos have it? He decided that the bandana would simply remind him of what could have been. James felt tears go down his cheeks. He wanted Carlos back. But by the way he took off that night, he knew it wasn't possible. James took out a sheet of paper from his notebook and began writing. It cleared his head.

As Carlos was just returning to the classroom for lunch, he noticed that a new girl was sitting in front of him.

"Excuse me can I…Carlos Garcia?" The girl said shocked.

"My oh my. Abigail Cortez…" Carlos said as he hugged the Latina.

"My goodness…My Papi said I might run into you here…" Abigail commented. "I haven't seen you since you left for California four years ago…" Abigail smiled.

"Your still the same woman I remember…that's for sure…" Carlos smiled.

Carlos and Abigail were best friends. Their parents were best friends in college. And growing up, they had been the best of friends. When they were 13, they took the chance and dated. Their relationship lasted until they turned 15. Carlos was so happy to see her again. As soon as he laid eyes on her, he knew that old feelings were definitely coming back. He loved her more than he did when he was 12. If that was even possible. Carlos smirked. This could be the thing that could make him forget about that heartbreaker James Diamond.

"What do you say I take you out to dinner tonight?" Carlos asked.

"I would love that…" Abigail smiled.

Kendall walked into the soundstage of Newtown High. As he walked to Byron's dressing room, he knocked on the door. He didn't hear a reply. Just a bunch of weird noises coming from the other end. As Kendall opened the door what he had found shocked him. He quietly closed the door and ran away from the soundstage. His current boyfriend and his ex-girlfriend making out without cameras rolling, and he didn't see any scripts. Kendall Knight was officially broken.

Back at the coffee shop, Logan and Camille were smiling. They had decided that they should at least try a long-distance relationship. As Logan walked home that night, he walked into the apartment and saw James in the living room zipping up his last bags.

"I can't believe your leaving…" Logan said as he hugged James.

"I'm going to miss you so much Logie…You were my first best friend when I moved next door to you and Kendall…I mean…you had to practically convince Kendall to be my best friend…" James laughed.

"You two never did get along at first…" Logan laughed. "Speaking of the Knight…where is he?" Logan asked.

"He had to go do some errands apparently…I said goodbye to him before he left…" James said. "Darn it…where is he?" James asked.

"Who?" Logan asked walking towards the window.

"Carlos…I wanna say goodbye to him." James said.

"Jay….I think you need to come see this…" Logan said.

"What do you…" James was standing by the window with his mouth wide open. Carlos was making out with a girl...

"I'm sorry Jay…" Logan sighed.

"No…It's not his fault…He has every right to do that…I mean we broke up…" James sighed.

"You still love him don't you?" Logan asked.

"Never will stop loving him…" James said as he put a hand on the window and let the tears fall.

Carlos had just went with his gut instinct and kissed Abigail. He knew then, that he had fallen in love with her all over again. As Carlos deepened the kiss, he knew that she was the one for him. Not James.

Meanwhile on the roof, Kendall was looking over the edge. He had nothing else to live for anymore. Logan had Camille, Byron was with Jo now, he could see Carlos making out with some girl from the roof, and James was going to be heading off to London. Everyone had something going on in their lives. But not him. Kendall took a deep breath, and slowly climbed onto the ledge.

_There's definitely no turning back now…_

**Oh my goodness...what is the Knight going to do? And who gets the chance to go to the third place? And is James going to leave without saying goodbye to his Carlos? Tune in next time...**_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Worldwide **

**To all those who lost someone during 9/11 my thoughts and prayers go out to you and your family...It truly upsets me that 3000 innocent people lost there lives ten years ago. Most of them heroes...**

**On a brighter side I have the official 2011/2012 previews for five of my BTR stories...Tell me what you think**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

James was left standing at the window looking down to the sight bellow him. He couldn't believe that Carlos had finally moved on from him with a girl. As Logan began to rub James' back. James began to sob. He had lost Carlos for good. As James turned around to hug Logan properly, James finally let his tears fall down.

"Logie…why…" James sobbed.

"Jay…Carlos moved on…Don't you think you should do the same thing?" Logan asked.

"I don't think I can…" James sobbed. "I love him that much…" James sobbed.

"James…I know your upset now…But it will get better…" Logan said.

"No it won't…" James sobbed. "I'm going to be living alone…" James sobbed even harder. "Carlos was my world…My god I'm such an idiot…" James sobbed.

"Jay…you had to break things up…He would've found out sooner or later…" Logan said.

"But it still kills me to know that Carlos isn't mine anymore…" James replied.

"I know…I know…" Logan sighed.

Carlos finally pulled out of the kiss. He was still mindblown. Without a doubt, the spark between him and Abigail. Carlos suddenly felt free. It was that moment that he knew that he was officially free from James Diamond.

"Oh my gosh…" Abigail said.

"Abby what's wrong?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos what on earth are we doing?" Abigail asked.

"Abby…I just realized it now but…I never got over you…" Carlos explained.

"Carlos we tried this before…" Abigail explained.

"I know…but why not try again? Come on…Why not give us a second chance?" Carlos asked.

"I don't want what happened before to happen again…" Abigail confessed.

"Abby we were kids…" Carlos explained.

"But what if we break up again, and we end up drifting apart again? Carlos…That absolutely killed me…I don't think I can go through that again…"

"I promise you this will be different…" Carlos said.

"Carlos…The only reason we broke up was because you lied to me…You lied to me about cheating on that science test back in the tenth grade so you could be able to play in the hockey championship that weekend…" Abby replied.

"I know and…I regret that now…I've changed a whole lot Abby…" Carlos replied.

"Carlos…I really hate this…But I don't think I can handle being hurt again…" Abby replied.

"So that's it? Your not going to give us a shot?" Carlos asked.

"I really am sorry…" Abby sighed.

"You know what…forget it…Let's just forget this night all together?" Carlos said as he began to walk home sadly.

Carlos had been such an idiot. The two of them were just going for a walk through the Palm Woods Park and things were going great. That was until Carlos had to kiss Abby. He couldn't control himself. He had found out that Abby was trying to get someone's attention in their class, and Carlos just pulled her in for a kiss. Carlos shook his head as he made his way into the elevators.

As soon as Carlos opened the door, he came face to face with James. James smiled as he saw Carlos standing there.

"I knew you wouldn't let me leave without me saying goodbye to you…" James said as he pulled the shorter Latino into a hug.

"Shouldn't you be on your way to the airport by now?" Carlos asked.

"Look Carlos I need to ask you something…" James said.

"What? If I'm going to miss you? You wanna know the truth Diamond? Well here it is…. I'm not…I'm actually glad that your leaving…" Carlos said.

"Your glad that I'm leaving? Why? So you could move on with your life and find someone else to fall in love with?" James asked.

"Well I have every right to find true love…" Carlos defended.

"Oh my god! Carlos! What we had we true love! And we can still have that…" James said as he violently shook Carlos hoping to talk some sense into him.

"Jay…That's all over now…" Carlos said.

"Wait…You mean there's no chance of us getting together in the future at all?" James asked.

"Uh huh…You chose what was best for you…And once again I get the loose end of the stick here… James…ever since I've known you…You've only done things that were right for you…Not what was right for me…or for Logan and Kendall for that matter…All you care about is yourself…Jay…How could anyone fall in love with you if you don't do what's right for them for once…" Carlos said as he walked away.

"Carlos…" James said as he felt tears make his way down his face. "I still love you…" James said.

"James…You have to let go of the hope that we are going to get together…It's not going to happen…" Carlos replied.

"So one year meant absolutely nothing to you?" James asked.

"No…it meant the world to me…" Carlos said.

"Then don't let it go…" James said as he grabbed his hand. "We can be together…We can work this out…" James said. "Carlos…I would rather have you in my life rather than not having you there at all… I mean who am I gonna hug when I win my Oscar? Who am I going to hug when my move opens in the #1 spot at the box office?" James asked.

"James…I can still be your best friend and all…But I'm not the person who you can give you your first hug anymore…" Carlos said.

"But your always the first person who hugs me…" James said.

"Your gonna meet someone else James I know it…" Carlos smiled. "Now go on London's calling…"

"I really am gonna miss you…" James said as he shut the door.

Carlos was sitting watching re-runs of The Big Bang Theory on TV when Logan came bursting through the apartment.

"Carlos have you seen Kendall anywhere?" Logan asked.

"No why?" Carlos asked.

"James told me he went out to run some errands…But he's been gone for four hours…and it's almost midnight…" Logan said. "I drove around town trying to look for him…But I couldn't find him anywhere…" Logan replied. "I'm getting kind of nervous…What if something happened?" Logan asked.

"I'm sure he's fine…" Carlos said as his eyes were glued to the TV.

Logan began scanning the hallways of the Palm Woods to see if he could find a clue as to where Kendall could have gone. He came across Kendall's beanie at the bottom of the staircase on the fourth floor. Logan followed the stairs up to the roof.

"KENDALL WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

* * *

><p><em>The official 20112012 preview: _

**Generation Next: **

A double tragedy happens two weeks apart from each other.

The return of Steve causes problems for Camille, Logan and Kendall

Alex has her baby...and Carlos is majorly impacted.

**Worldwide: **

James begins to fall for his leading lady in the movie...has he really moved on?

Carlos plays hero

Kendall takes his depression goes to a totally new level

Logan realizes his true feelings but is it too late?

**Big Time Regret: **

Sylvia Garcia returns and has a proposition for Carlos...but it comes with a cost

Logan begins to have feelings for Kendall but the return of his true love leaves him depressed

Jo's back home and she brought some secrets home with her

All hell breaks loose when one secret is exposed and relationships are made...while trust will be broken...

The ultimate betrayal is on the horizon...

**True Love: **

A totally new bond is made between Kendall and Logan

It's James V.S. Kendall and Logan is caught in the middle of it

A shocking development is made when James' and Logan's parents make a decision that could change everything

**There you go you guys...I'm gonna put a poll up on my profile and I want you guys to tell me which story you will be most looking forward to...Also, tell me which event you are excited about...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Worldwide**

**This is going to be the longest chapter in the series...Lots of Drama involved**

**Chapter 4**

"KENDALL WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Logan screeched as he saw Kendall standing on the ledge of the hotel roof.

"Logie…What on earth are you doing here?" Kendall asked.

"I was looking for you god damnit!" Logan yelled. "And I find you up here trying to kill yourself? Kendall what exactly are you thinking?" Logan asked.

"No one wants me here…So why on earth should I be here?" Kendall asked.

"Kendall! Think about what you are doing for a minute here! I mean you really want to throw your life away?" Logan asked.

"I told you…There is no point in living…" Kendall yelled. "You don't love me…My boyfriend cheated on me with my ex-girlfriend, and now James is out of the picture! Who's next? My mom, Katie, you? I can't take this anymore…" Kendall sobbed. "People will continue to come in and out of my life just like my childhood…" Kendall sobbed.

"Kenny…you know your mom and Katie will never leave you…They love you…" Logan said.

"But you…Your going to be leaving…With that scholarship and everything…Logie I can't handle this anymore…I need to leave.." Kendall placed one foot off the ledge but Logan held him tightly.

"I can't let you do this to yourself…" Logan sobbed. "I can't let my bestest friend in the whole wide world fall 10 feet to his death. I just won't let you…" Logan sobbed.

"Logan I have to go…" Kendall sobbed even more.

"Kendall! Listen to me! Carlos cares about you! Your mom cares about you! Katie cares about you! Don't you know how much it would hurt all of us if you were to commit suicide?" Logan demanded.

"Your just saying that to stop me from jumping off of here…" Kendall sobbed.

"How could you possibly think that?" Logan asked. "You're my number one best friend Kendall! Of course I would miss you if you were to jump off of this roof…" Logan sighed.

"Logie…Please this is better for all of you guys…I don't deserve to be living…I'm just a waste of space…" Kendall said.

"Kendall please!" Logan said as he had tears going down his cheeks. "You don't have to do this…I swear to God you're a wonderful person… And trust me when I say this…You will be missed Kendall Knight…I mean you're the glue that holds the glue together…And with that glue, we all fall to pieces…Don't you understand Kendall? We need you…Please…You don't have to end your life…" Logan said wiping the tears off of his cheek.

"Logie…I'm sorry…" Kendall sobbed. "I'm so sorry…" Kendall sobbed as he slid down the brick wall.

"Kendall… What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong…" Logan said as he hugged Kendall tightly.

"Logie…I promised you when we were kids that we would be the bestest friends ever…" Kendall sobbed. "And here I am letting you down…" Kendall sighed.

"You are not letting me down…" Logan hugged Kendal. "You were depressed…and you needed someone there to catch you when you fall…" Logan said.

"And it always turns out to be you…" Kendall laughed.

"Oh come on…I am not always the one who helps you when you are in a state like this…" Logan laughed.

"Logan…you're the only one who knows how to calm me down when I'm in this state…" Kendall said.

"Seriously?" Logan asked.

"You remember the time my dad died when we were five? I tore the entire house apart. And I only stopped when you told me how you felt when your daddy died when you were four…Logie…You're the only one who could calm me down in this state…" Kendall smiled.

"I guess your right…Oh well…Oh Kenny…What's gonna happen if I get that scholarship in Paris? Surely you can't stay depressed when I'm gone…" Logan smiled.

"I don't know…But like I told you earlier today…Our friendship will never die Logie…I mean we've been friends since we were in our diapers…Why end it now? Because your going to be abroad? I don't think so…" Kendall laughed.

"You are so optimistic Kendall…I wish I had that kind of confidence…" Logan sighed.

"You will…" Kendall said. "I believe your going to do such amazing things Logie…I swear…" Kendall smiled.

* * *

><p>Logan walked into the apartment with Kendall after the roof fiasco. He noticed that Carlos was no longer in bed. Meaning that he had gone to sleep. It was close to midnight, so he didn't blame Carlos for not going to sleep. Kendall gave Logan a hug as he slowly trudged off. Logan was about to head off to sleep when he heard someone knocking on the door.<p>

"Camille? What are you doing here it's almost midnight…" Logan smiled.

"I needed someone to talk to…" Camille sighed.

"Is there something wrong sweetie?"Logan asked as he took a hold of her and led her to the couch.

"No..Just with Jo gone and everything…I kind of lost my midnight chat buddy…So I thought that you were the next best thing…" Camille explained.

"Well…Since I'm not quite sleepy yet…I guess we can talk for a while…" Logan smiled.

"Thanks…So any word from the prep school in Paris?" Camille asked. As if on cue, Logan's phone began to ring.

"It's the prep school…" Logan whispered.

"You'll do just fine Logie…" Camille smiled.

"Hello…Yes this is Logan Mitchell…Yes…Uh huh…Yes I did apply…Last May…Uh huh…Are you serious? That's awesome! You are not going to regret this decision…Yes…Yes…Yes…Thank you so much Mrs. Foster…" Logan had a huge grin on his face.

"Something tells me that you got in?" Camille smiled.

"Not only did I get in…I got a full scholarship…" Logan said with a twinkle in his eye. "And the best news is…I don't have to leave until September…Since that's when orientation is…" Logan smiled.

"Wow…I get to keep you for the whole entire summer…That is going to be amazing..." Camille smiled. "I'm sure Kendall and Carlos will be psyched as well…"

"Yeah…" Logan shivered.

"What's the matter?" Camille inquired.

"It's so weird not saying James' name in that list…It makes it seem so official…" Logan sighed.

"I'm sorry Logan…I know you and James were best friends in pre-school…I kind of know what your going through…I went through the same thing…" Camille explained.

"Huh?" Logan asked.

"I left one of my best friends back home in New York City when I moved out here to Los Angeles…But I got used to it…" Camille explained. "Although it doesn't mean that I forgot about him…The same applies to your friendship with the guys…Even though half of the gang will be in different parts of the world, you guys will still be best friends…" Camille said.

"I guess your right…" Logan commented.

"Your still unsure about Kendall huh?" Camille asked.

"Yeah…I can't help it Cam…I mean the two of us have never been apart before…I mean we've been friends since we were in diapers…" Logan laughed.

"I know…You tell me that story every time…" Camille laughed.

"I just don't know if I would be the same person if Kendall wasn't in my life…I mean growing up he was the ultimate role model for me. He was popular, good at sports, and was able to get as many girls as he wanted since he was the captain of the hockey team…" Logan explained.

"And you wanted to be like him? Logie…You're your own person…I mean sure you're a nerd…But that's one of the things that I love you for…And I'm sure if you weren't friends with the guys, they would have been in the hospital a countless number of times…" Camille laughed.

"That is so true…" Logan smiled.

"You are a great person Logie…I hope you never forget that…" Camille smiled.

"I won't…Thanks Cam…For helping me with the separation dilemma…" Logan smiled.

"Heck…I know you would do the exact same thing for me if I were in your position…" Camille smiled.

"You know I would…" Logan smiled as Camille brought him in for a breathtaking kiss.

* * *

><p>As James shut the door to the taxi, he looked around at his surroundings. He was really doing this… He was going to leave Los Angeles and pursue his dream. James took a deep breath. He opened his phone to see if he had any new messages. But his display picture came up instead. It was a picture of James and Carlos as James was giving Carlos a piggy back ride through the beach. James shook his head. Carlos had a girlfriend now. He had absolutely no right to think about him. James made his way through the sliding doors and sighed.<p>

"Your going to be famous James Diamond…Fight…" James said.

As James walked towards the check-in counter, he noticed that many travelers were heading out. He noticed one gay couple though. The two men were in a passionate lip lock. It looked like the smaller one was going off to fight in the war. James made his way closer to see what was happening.

"I swear to God…If you don't write… I will fly over to Iraq and drag your ass back home…" The taller man ordered.

"Steven…I'll be just fine…I'll be back in six months and then we can focus on what really matters…me becoming Mr. Kevin Porter…" The shorter one said as he kissed him again.

"I'll miss you…" Steven began to say.

"I'll miss you more…" Kevin said as he walked towards security.

James began to feel tears rolling down his cheeks. He couldn't help but feel sorry for this couple. Because this was how he imagined saying goodbye to Carlos would be like. Carlos would accompany him to the airport and the two would promise each other that they would get married when he returned from the movie. It was what James' ultimate plan was. He knew in his heart that Carlos was still the only one for him.

James sat in one of the uncomfortable airport seats. The huge airplane in the window was now pulling up to his gate. James sighed. He opened his phone one last time to see if he had gotten anything from the love of his life. But once again his hopes were drowned.

"Attention all passengers on board American Airlines flight 830 bound to Paris France. Your flight is now boarding…" The woman at the front desk announced.

James slowly got out of his seat and made his way to the gate. He turned back one last time to see if Carlos was anywhere around the airport. James shook his head as a tear made his way down his face.

"Sir? Ate you getting on board the plane?" The kind woman asked.

James nodded as he handed the boarding pass to the woman. As James walked through the doors he knew it was all going to be a new beginning for him. In about 8 hours, his life was going to be changed. And he knew it.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey my loyal readers...anyways I had an amazing 2011 year on this site...especially with this story...anywho to show my appreciation I will be doing something called "Fanfiction Appreciation". Starting December 26th, you can PM me any story ideas for my current stories and I will take it all in...Because I appreciate all of my reviewers and appreciate the feedback...so as a reward you, you guys creative control over any of my stories...Tell me what you want to happen and tell me what story I should give up on...And also "The 1st Story of 2012". Tell me which BTR story I should explore next. Full details on this is on the end of this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Worldwide:<p>

Chapter 5:

Kendall woke up and was shocked to discover that Logan wasn't in the room. He never did recall him waking up early. Especially on a Saturday. As Kendall rubbed the sleep away from his eyes he noticed something. Logan's bed was already made. As he looked to the clock he was shocked to discover that it was already 11:00 in the morning. As he looked at the calendar, he noticed that it was a Saturday. Kendall stretched as he got out of bed.

"Look who finally decided to wake up..." Carlos laughed.

"Hey...You look happy..." Kendall smiled. "Shouldn't you be all depressed since James left?"

"Nah...If you recall, me and James broke up...So there really is no reason for me to miss him...I know that he's going to find some new girl in Paris or something." Carlos laughed.

"But he was your first love...I mean I know in my heart I won't stop loving Logan even though he's with Camille..." Kendall said.

"And your point is?" Carlos asked.

"That you can't forget about first love that easily..." Kendall explained.

"Watch me...I have a lunch date with Abby..." Carlos said standing up.

"But I thought she rejected you last night?" Kendall said shocked.

"It's a new day Kendall...I know she can't resist me for much longer..." Carlos smiled.

"Carlos..." Kendall began.

"I really don't need to hear what you have to say right now...James is in my past..." Carlos said as he walked towards the door.

"Hey Carlos..." Logan smiled.

"Hey...Anyways I'm off to go on my date..." Carlos smiled.

"Did he just hear what I think I just heard?" Logan asked shocked.

"If you heard that Carlos has a date with his childhood friend then yes you did hear what you think you heard..." Kendall sighed as he sat down at the breakfast nook and began eating the toast he made.

"What's gotten into him these past few days ?" Logan asked.

"Well the breakup has been really hard on him..." Kendall replied. "And I honestly think he misses James...But just doesn't want to admit it..." Kendall added.

"You never know..." Logan laughed.

"Anyways...Did you hear from the med school in Paris?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah they called last night...They said that I got a full scholarship..." Logan smiled.

"Logie that's great!" Kendall smiled as he hugged him. "I'm so proud of you buddy..." Kendall said as he pulled away. "When do you leave?"

"In September... In time for orientation..." Logan replied.

"Your only here for five more months?" Kendall asked.

"Well I was supposed to leave in June for interviews and campus tours but since I got the scholarship that's not really necessary..." Logan replied.

"Well it's only April...so I say we make it the best five months ever...Me, you, and Carlos are going to have so much fun...Just like old times..." Kendall smiled.

"I'm looking forward to it..." Logan smiled.

"So how's your relationship with Camille?" Kendall asked.

"I'm as happy as ever..." Logan smiled. "I mean I haven't felt this way about anyone before..." Logan laughed.

"That's great..." Kendall smiled. "I hope you two last longer for two months though..." Kendall laughed.

"Look James was in the way of that relationship..." Logan sighed. "I just wish we could have worked things out that time..." Logan sighed.

"Hey...You guys have been going out for eight months now...Which is really good..."

"I think that's the longest time I've ever been going out with anyone..." Logan said.

"Except for that Cassidy girl you dated in elementary..."

"That was just a crush..." Logan admitted. "Even though I did like it when we went out..."

"And I honestly think that Jo is the only girl that I dated seriously..." Kendall admitted.

"You'll find your happy ending eventually..." Logan smiled. "I know it..."

"Thanks Logie...I just want to have a happy family..." Kendall smiled. "Not like the life that me and you were exposed to..." Kendall smiled.

"We all want that...I mean both of our fathers were criminals together...I think I spent more time at your place then I was at mine..." Logan laughed.

"Whatever happen to them anyways?" Kendall laughed.

"I'm pretty sure they're still in jail..." Logan smiled.

"Yeah your probably right..." Kendall smiled.

"Anyways...I need to go see Camille...We have a date tonight..." Logan hugged Kendall tightly.

Kendall sighed. Logan once again was off to see the love of his life. Kendall loved Logan more than anything in the world. Couldn't he see that? Kendall began walking off to their bedroom and he began scanning the room. He sighed. In about two months, that room was going to be empty and everything was going to change. Kendall hadn't gone one minute without Logan by his side. The two of them were best buds since birth. And ever since both of their fathers were arrested, and Logan was emotionally hurt, Kendall made it his personal promise to stick with him no matter what. He always felt that it was his job to stick with him. As Kendall saw a picture of him and Logan during happier times, he knew that Logan was going to be safe. As Kendall smiled to himself, he knew he had done an awesome job taking care of him. A tear went down his cheek when he came to a realization. His little Logie was grown up. He was ready to move on. But Kendall wasn't.

Logan and Camille were finally having their privacy. As Camille cuddled into Logan, Logan wrapped his arms protectively around her. As Camille leaned up to kiss his cheek Logan smiled. He didn't want to leave for Paris if it meant not seeing his angel every day.

"Logie is everything O.K.?" Camille asked.

"I'm fine but...I just can't see myself moving myself across the country if it means leaving you..." Logan sighed.

"I know it's hard Logan...But you need to do this...Your going to be the best doctor out there I know it..." Camille smiled.

"But your going to be all alone..." Logan sighed.

"I have Kendall and Carlos to keep me company...Not to mention Lucy..." Camille mentioned.

"I just can't see myself leaving you..." Logan sighed.

"I know that..." Camille smiled. "But I promise that I'll be right here waiting for you when you come back..." Camille said as she kissed Logan passionately.

Logan began to deepen the kiss. As Camille slowly made her way into his lap. As Logan tangled his fingers into her hair, Camille began having a death grip on his waist. As Camille pulled back, Camille looked into Logan's eyes and she knew that it was the moment that all of the people were waiting for their entire life. Logan looked at her suspiciously waiting for her next move.

"Logie...Make love to me..." Camille whispered.

"Camille...are you sure...We're only 17..." Logan said.

"I know that...But people always say that your first time should be with someone who you want to spend forever with..." Camille explained. "And I love you..."

"And I love you..." Logan whispered as he kissed her cheek.

"Then this is the moment Logan...You can't deny that..."

"Wait...Do we have protection?" Logan asked.

"Top drawer..." Camille whispered.

"Camille...Are you sure you really want to do this?" Logan asked.

"I haven't been sure about anything in my life..." Camille whispered.

Logan began to lean in as Camille met him in the middle. The both of them went in once again for a passionate kiss... And the entire time Logan knew that this was the moment that he had been waiting for his entire life. The moment where everything was perfect. As Camille began making her way down his neck Logan knew that losing his virginity tonight would be worth it in the end.

"I love you..." Logan whispered as Camille pulled him into another kiss.

"I love you a lot more..." She whispered back.

James opened the door to his hotel room. He flopped down on the bed as he began looking out to the beautiful city of love before his eyes. He imagined Carlos there with him. It would be the perfect place for a honeymoon if they did get married. James sighed. He checked his phone to see if he had gotten any messages. But once again he was disappointed. Did Carlos truly forget about him. It was something that James didn't want to think about. He loved his Hispanic ball of energy. And losing him was like losing his heart. Because the truth was, even after their huge breakup Carlos still owned James' heart. James was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Hello Mr. Diamond...I'm Karen Goldwausser...Production coordinator for the movie..." Karen extended her hand.

"Oh lord am I needed on set? I just got here I'm terribly sorry..." James apologized

"No dear...Your needed on set tonight...We shoot our first scene at 8:00 PM sharp...Your personal chauffeur can bring you to see the set later in the day though..." Karen explained.

"Oh thank you..." James smiled.

"Just get some rest...Night shoots are happening for the first six weeks of filming so I would get used to it..." Karen smiled as she exited.

James smiled to himself. He was in Paris. Not only that. He was going to call Paris his home for the next three years. He was finally going to be putting his name on the big screen. He began emerging from the limo as he came onto what he guessed was the set that he would be filming on later that day. The crew was busy doing many things. Testing cameras, some of the makeup artists were setting up, some of the sets were being put up while others were being decorated, and as James looked around he knew that he would be filming scenes in a convertible since they were getting it shined and polished. It reminded him of the Big Time Rush mobile back home. But James didn't want to think about that. He smiled. He was loving Paris so far, and he knew he was going to try his darn best to make a good impression.

Later that evening, James was getting into wardrobe. He was wearing clothes that he would personally wear himself. As he walked onto the set, his makeup artist walked up to him and did the final finishing touches before he would begin filming. As he read over the script one last time he knew that he was ready for his moment.

"O.K. people let me just start off by saying congratulations on being on this movie..." Steven Spielberg yelled. "I expect the very best from each of you..." He smiled. "Especially you Mr. Diamond..."

"Not to worry sir...You won't be disappointed..." James smiled.

"Looks like you've been waiting for this moment for quite a while now..." He commented as he handed James a revised script.

"Believe me..." James smiled as he read through the edits. "Wait a minute...Michaela's lines are cut short..." James commented.

"Yeah...We hired a new girl...Her name is Camille Roberts...Maybe you've heard of her..." Steven commented.

"Brunette?" James asked. "Lives at the Palm Woods?' James asked.

"Yeah her..." Steven smiled "Well I should leave you to study your new lines... " Steven smiled as he went to go scream at his new crew members..."

James immediately whipped out his phone and dialed Logan's number. He knew that he would definitely be happy to have his two best friends with him.

"Hello?" Logan answered.

"Hey Logie guess who just landed in Paris France?" James smiled.

"Wait your in Paris?" Logan asked sitting up.

"Yeah... And looks like your lady friend is going to be joining you..." James laughed.

"Wait...I thought you were in London...and Camille is coming along?" Logan asked shocked.

"Well we had trouble getting the permits in London but since this movie is huge Spielberg decided to move it to the next big location which is Paris..."

"How is Camille involved?" Logan asked.

"Apparently she is the replacement for Michaela's character..." James replied.

"Wow... Wait she leaves soon doesn't she?" Logan asked.

"According to the schedule she is supposed to be here by the end of next week..." James smiled.

"Wow...I mean I have you two in Paris France..." Logan said.

"Look I gotta go...I have to run over my new lines...Taping is tonight..." James said.

"Take bro..." Logan said.

"Logie can you do something for me?" James asked.

"Sure what is it?" Logan asked.

"Can you please tell Carlos I love him?" James whispered.

"Jay...He went on a date like three hours ago..." Logan replied.

"Are you kidding me?" James said.

"I'm sorry Jamie...I wish I was..." Logan said seriously.

"He's going out with the chick he was kissing at the park isn't he?" James asked.

"I believe so...I think that they went out for lunch or something..." Logan replied. "But yet again it is 2:00 around here..." Logan replied. "I wonder what's holding him up..."

"They probably got side tracked..." James said as he wiped a stray tear from his face.

"Promise me you won't get depressed Jamie?" Logan sighed.

"I am not depressed..." James defended.

"I can practically hear you moping from the other side of the phone..." Logan said.

"Well can I help it?" James asked. "Look I gotta go...I need to seriously study or Spielberg is gonna have my head..." James laughed. "I love you buddy..."

"Love you too..." Logan smiled as he hung up.

"James called?" Camille said sitting up.

"Yeah...apparently you got the replacement role and are moving out to Paris France in less than a week..." Logan laughed.

"I told you, you had nothing to worry about..." Camille laughed.

"Your amazing..." Logan said as he brought her in for another kiss.

"I know..." Camille smiled.

Logan no longer had to worry about being separated from his one true love. He had her with him, and now that he knew that he had nothing to worry about.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys for "The First Story of 2012" once again PM me your a pairing, a story synopsis even a rating anything to do with a fanfic. Both this and "Fanfiction Appreciation" begins December 26th. But "The First Story of 2012" ends on December 28th. And the story of 2012 will be posted the evening of January 1st 2012. And I will give credit to the author who gave me this idea. And "Fanfiction Appreciation" will run till January 31st. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Worldwide: 

Chapter 6:

It had been one week since James had been in the beautiful city of Paris France. He was loving every minute of it. However, nothing could possibly take away the pain of being away from his friends and his true love. James sighed. As he walked onto the set. He hated that him and Carlos were no longer together. They were supposed to be together. And James believed that. As James walked onto set he smiled to himself as he saw his personal assistant Janie.

"Morning Mr. Diamond…" Janice said as she handed him his revised script for the day.

"Janice… how many times must I tell you that you do not need to call me Mr. Diamond?" James asked giggling.

"Sorry force of habit…" She blushed.

"How was your week? I couldn't help but notice that you weren't on set…" James mentioned.

"Sorry about that…Um I just went through a major breakup with my fiancé…" Janice replied.

"Oh no…I'm so sorry…" James sighed. "When were you two supposed to tie the knot?"

"We were planning on having a Christmas wedding this year…" Janie sighed. "But I guess it was for the better…" Janice replied.

"I feel so sorry for you…Nobody should go through that…" James sighed.

"Says the biggest heartbreaker in America…" Janice snorted.

"How do you know about that?" James asked.

"Oh sweetie….Even though I live in London England it certainly doesn't mean that I don't know about your relationships…" Janice replied.

"Well what if I changed my ways?" James asked.

"James Diamond changing his ways? Now that has to be some miracle…" Janice laughed.

"Why not? It could happen…" James defended.

"I highly doubt it…" Janice laughed.

"You want to bet?" James offered as he held out his hand.

"Ok…loser gets to treat the other to dinner and pay the bill…" Janice laughed.

"Deal…" James said as he shook hands with Janice.

* * *

><p>Logan was packing the last of his belongings into boxes. He couldn't believe it. He was going to be going to medical school in Paris. The best part was that Camille and James would be there with him. Logan turned around when he noticed that Kendall was standing in the doorway.<p>

"Oh hey Kendall…I didn't see you standing there…" Logan smiled.

"Hope I didn't scare you too bad…" Kendall giggled walking into the room.

"Nah I barely got scared at all…" Logan laughed.

"Oh sure…" Kendall giggled.

"Is Carlos around?" Logan asked as Kendall sat on the edge of the bed.

"I doubt it…He's too busy with getting together with Abby…" Kendall sighed.

"Poor Carlos…He must still be heartbroken with his breakup with James that he decided to chase after someone else…"

"James must be heartbroken too…" Kendall admitted sadly.

"But at least he's distracted with the movie he's filming…I kind of wish that Gustavo and Kelly didn't end up coming up with the idea…That way things would stay the same for the couple…" Logan said as he taped up the last box.

"But we can't blame James for following his dreams though. He deserves that much…" Kendall replied.

"Yeah your right…" Logan said as he stacked the last box in the closet. "There that's just about everything in my room…" Logan said looking around the room. Logan couldn't believe it. He was heading out to conquer his dreams.

"I'm really gonna miss you…" Kendall sighed.

"I'll be home for Christmas…and we can always text and email each other…" Logan pointed out.

"But it won't be the same as seeing you every day…And with Carlos out with chasing after Abby…I'm going to be so alone in the apartment…" Kendall sighed.

"You still have Katie and your mom to keep you company…" Logan said as he hugged Kendall.

"Why is everyone moving on with their lives except for me?" Kendall asked as he went to go sit down on Logan's bed.

"You'll get to moving on eventually…I mean you can't just stay in the apartment forever now can you?" Logan laughed.

"I know…" Kendall laughed. "But I just want to know what exactly I want to do with my life. I mean there is no way that I can possibly play hockey now because of the popularity of the band, and it seems that everyone is doing what they always wanted to do. I mean Carlos is finally getting started on his writing career, James is shooting a movie, and you're going to be a doctor. What am I going to be doing?" Kendall sighed.

"No matter what you decide to do Kendall, I know you're going to be amazing at it…Just follow your heart and you'll find out what you really want to do…" Logan said giving Kendall a reassuring nod.

"Thanks for helping me out Logie…" Kendall sighed. "I'm going to miss your wisdom the most…"

"I'm going to miss your hectic plans that always end in me and the rest of the guys get in trouble…" Logan giggled.

"Hey those schemes made our friendship special you can't deny that…" Kendall laughed.

"They sure did…I just wish that there could have been less scheming…" Logan stated.

"Well we're done with our devious ways since we are all growing up sadly…" Kendall replied.

"It was bound to happen anyways…" Logan said.

"But not this fast…" Kendall sighed.

* * *

><p>Carlos walked into his bedroom. He had one of the biggest opportunities at the palm of his hands. He had learned that SkyFall Pictures, which was only the biggest movie and television studio were looking for aspiring writers and directors for the fall. Carlos saw this as a massive opportunity. He needed to get his talent out there. As Carlos sat down on his desk, he began to think of potential stories that could be good enough to show the executives. Because one student from the film writing class would get a chance to produce their written project for TV or the big screen. It was everything that Carlos could have possibly wanted. Carlos has written and directed several short films with his four friends and other inhabitants of the Palm Woods. But this was the real deal.<p>

"OK Carlos now…You need to come up with a good plot for a story…" Carlos said to himself as he stared at the blank word document.

Carlos remembered the first time that he had discovered his passion for writing. It was a getaway from the hectic home life that he was in. Both of his parents were about to get a divorce, and the family was still dealing with the death of Carlos' younger brother Antonio. Carlos smirked. He may have just found his project. Carlos began to work magic as he decided it was time for the world to find out who Carlos Garcia really is.


End file.
